1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present disclosure is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for facilitating the use of a terminal in further consideration of user's convenience.
2. Background
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are also configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of contents, such as videos and television programs.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to a presence or non-presence of mobility. And, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to availability for hand-carry.
There are ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
A mobile terminal uses a touchscreen. When the mobile terminal is not in use, it can output a lock screen to the touchscreen to prevent an incorrect input and to enhance security of the mobile terminal. While the lock screen is active, if a touch input is received, since the mobile terminal does not handle the received touch input as a user's command, no function is performed. Thus, the lock screen outputted state can be called a lock mode of the mobile terminal.
Currently, various kinds of methods of unlocking the lock mode are used in various ways. However, these methods are used to unlock a screen only but fail to provide additional functions.
Thus, the demand for a control method of running various functions simultaneously by cancelling a lock mode is increasingly rising.